


Dead and Gone (coda)

by Anoel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Parallels, Short, Video, Vidlet, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: "That's not me." A coda to my vid, Dead and Gone.





	Dead and Gone (coda)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead and Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488064) by [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel). 



Title: Dead and Gone (coda)  
Music: "Dead and Gone" by Siren Gene AKA Tiffyiffyiffy. Dialogue from Game of Thrones.  
Fandom: Game of Thrones S1, S7  
Focus: Arya, Nymeria  
Summary: "That's not me." A coda to my vid, Dead and Gone linked above.  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Challenge 2018.  
Download Link: [Dead and Gone (coda) (33MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-DeadAndGone2.mp4)


End file.
